The One
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Fluffy little ShuyinxLenne piece, a happy fic for them on how they may have met and spent their first date. Gift fic.


**This is a gift-fic for Sariah Loire; hope you enjoy it! *Hugs***

**This is just a little fluffy ShuyinxLenne fic, about how they may have met, and spent their first date. This is obviously AU, set pre-FFX-2. I wanted a happy fic with this pairing, the one I have written concentrated on the tragedy of their relationship, and it obviously wasn't always like that, so it's a happy romance fic!**

**_~*~The One~*~_**

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope that you're the one I share my life with_

**Daniel Bedingfield - _If you're not the one_**

"One at a time ladies! Please, I can only sign one thing at a time!"

Groups of giggling teenage girls stood holding an assortment of items, ranging from Blitzballs to photographs. Some had even brought their cameras in the hopes of snapping a picture with the star Blitzer; something that he was more than willing to do.

He handed a ball back to a girl with short red hair who promptly fainted into the arms of one of her friends. He smiled brightly, perfect white teeth dazzling the audience who swooned over him. 

A few more autographs and pictures later most of the crowd had dispersed, leaving only a few people who seemed to want some kind of trick shown. Shuyin playfully rolled his eyes, pretending that he didn't really want to have to do this; even though it was obvious he enjoyed the attention.

He took out a sword, it had a cerulean blue blade, and silver carved handle. The girls all gasped and made impressed sounds. Shuyin winked at one of them, who blushed a deep crimson, and threw the sword into the air; it twirled around, flashing in the artificial lights and came down gracefully into Shuyin's waiting hand.

"Oh, wow!"

"Did you see that?"

"Amazing!"

Shuyin smiled brightly, the small crowd all wanting to touch the sword. He allowed them to, and this gave him a few moments to himself so that he could survey the group. They were all fairly pretty, and they all obviously adored him. But none stood out particularly.

He looked around the walkway, it was fairly wide and other pedestrians were making their way past the group. The walkway was suspended over the sea, and at the edges people were gazing into the dark waters below. Most were couples, Shuyin noted miserably, and it looked very romantic.

One girl was alone, and was staring at the girls who were still obsessing over the sword. She had a longing look in her eyes, as if she wished to join them, but she looked a little shy. He found himself captivated by her; her long chestnut hair fell to her waist, her hazel eyes studying the sword from afar…he had to speak with her.

Prying the sword from a particularly obsessive fan he smiled an apology and blew the crowd a kiss. They seemed satisfied and most informed him they would be at his next game. 

Making his way over to the girl, he noticed she had averted her gaze from the crowd, instead looking into the murky depths of the water below. He reached out to touch her shoulder and she jumped in shock. When she saw who it was that was touching her a smile broke on her face and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Um…hello?"

"Hi, I saw you watching, and I was wondering why you didn't come over. I don't bite."

"I was just thinking. Great game, by the way, you were terrific. You always are; the Zanarkand Abes will win for sure with you on their side!"

Shuyin smiled again, staring into her eyes he felt mesmerised. He moved his hand from her shoulder to take her hand.

"Do you want to go someplace a little more…private?"

Lenne's hazel eyes flew open, and she looked around as if to make sure that all the rampant fangirls of his were gone. Satisfied she turned her eyes to his, locking with the beautiful cobalt orbs.

"Yes. Okay then."

Still holding her hand, Shuyin led her down the walkway and into the town centre. They passed many a jealous fan, all of which seemed to be mortified that Shuyin was leading a girl into the city by the hand; they all had a vision of him being single and available for them. 

They finally reached a restaurant, a very expensive and exclusive one at that; Shuyin assured her that the meal was on him, he insisted that she paid nothing. She smiled her thanks, and they made their way to a table by the window. Shuyin pulled a chair out for Lenne, causing her smile to widen. Candles lit the area, and the atmosphere was very romantic.

Soft music played in the background as a bottle of the finest red wine was brought to their table. Shuyin filled her glass, and then his own, they clinked them together and drank. Lenne chose from the complimentary basket of breadsticks, holding one between her long, slender fingers she offered it to Shuyin, who nibbled at the end until he was up to her fingers. Giggling slightly she toyed with him, pulling at the breadstick, refusing to let it go. He growled slightly, and bit harder until she let go.

Lenne smiled, and noticed that their soup had arrived. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she took her spoon and dipped it into the tomato and basil soup, noticing that Shuyin was staring at her. She looked up and he looked down at his soup. This went on for a few minutes; one would be caught staring at the other, and would look away embarrassed.

Finally Lenne spoke up.

"Shuyin, do you do this often. Take your fans out to posh restaurants; hold their hands…gaze lovingly at them?"

"Ahem, well no, not really. This would be the first time I've ever really meant it. My parents are obsessed with me getting a girlfriend and settling down, but everyone I've met so far is only interested in me because I can shoot goals and look great while doing it!"

Lenne smiled, he definitely had a lot of confidence. But he wasn't wrong; he did look good in that uniform.

"Well, I like you for more than that. You have been so nice to me tonight; you're very funny and really nice. I'm sure that you will find someone who likes you for more than the outer shell."

Shuyin nodded, still staring into her eyes. He absent-mindedly played with his napkin, an old habit of his. He really wanted to say something to Lenne, and knew that she would accept, but he couldn't find the right words. They wouldn't come.

When their dessert arrived he was beginning to panic; there wasn't much longer before the meal would be over and the time would come to say goodbye…Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the waiter had messed up their order, instead of two small ice creams he had served them one large with two spoons. Shuyin decided to say nothing about the mistake, and Lenne didn't seem to have any objections.

There were many excuses for their hands to touch, as they dipped their spoons in the white mound, their faces becoming extremely close. Lenne smiled each time, hoping that he would just kiss her already; but no such luck. The ice cream was almost finished, and both were disappointed that nothing had happened yet. Shuyin found himself staring again, and consequently ended up dripping ice cream down his front. This wouldn't have been as bad if his uniform shirt had been buttoned up fully, but instead the cold ice cream slid down his bare chest and he screamed out.

Lenne laughed slightly, noticing the problem. A little glint in her eye appeared, and she moved from her seat round to Shuyin's side of the table. Wiping up most of the mess with her finger she put it into her mouth and slowly licked it off. Shuyin watched wide eyed as she slowly dabbed a napkin over the rest of it, wiping his chest gently.

"There. All better."

Shuyin found himself once again staring into her eyes, and knew that it was now or never.

"Lenne, maybe we could see each other again soon? Tuesday? Or tomorrow? What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hush, yes I would love to see you again, you're babbling now! Tomorrow sounds fine, I'll see you then."

Lenne pressed her lips against his in an ice-creamy kiss. Shuyin whimpered slightly as she pulled away, squeezing his hand lightly before smiling and leaving the restaurant. Shuyin sat for a few seconds, just trying to take in what just happened there. He decided that tonight was a good night and that he had to call his parents. Placing a few notes on the table he rushed out of the restaurant after Lenne.

She didn't bother turning, knowing fully well who it was. She had been expecting him to come rushing out, grab her hand and offer to walk her home; and that's exactly what he did. 

**_~*~Owari~*~_**

**Please review.**

_Written: __16th April 2004___

_Latest edition: __16th April 2004___

_~Dagger_


End file.
